Masser's Realm
by Android Cross
Summary: I put Mythology because they didn't have Biblical Mythology down. This is a story about the adventures of Masser who takes the place of Death and along with the other Horsemen as well As characters from diffrent video games will save the universe. It promises to be great! I promise you!
1. Chapter 1

You ofcourse know the story of how God created the world and the universe as well as the first humans right?  
If not look it up, thats what the internet and the bible is for.

My story begins at the time after acension where the souls that were destined for heaven, The ones who wished for a peaceful life were staying in heaven to live out their days with the Lord.  
However the ones who longed to create things, the ones who had played and loved games like Minecraft(me included)or those who wished to be makers like their creator were given the option to become Demi-Gods and make their own realms on the condition that the Demi-God's minions/followers be granted Free will.  
Me, I decided to take the position of one of the Demi Gods that died at Apocalypse as it was desperatly needed The Death position, yeah thats right me and a few others took the names of the Four horsemen, I was Death and then there was War, Famine and Conquest, I don't know their real names as I never met them and they seemed distant from me, aparently I was the only one that they didn't know that had taken the title of a Four Horseman.

Taking on my energy form,(a divine form where our bodies become a form based off our personality/preference, mine is black like death) I sought out a corner pocket of space where I would start building, Aparentlly my theory that dimensions based off video games existing was correct. I found a world that was empty but shared the properties of the game Minecraft. In this empty plain(that was also a Plane yknow a dimension is also called a plane and its also a empty plain) I found a village full of villagers who gladly accepted my presense, I told them of my plan to build a castle over their village, build more villages and get them friends with wich to trade and to talk to. This interested them, they asked my name, I told them that before I ascended my name was but that wouldn't pass for a good name for a Demi-God so I chose the name Masser which sounded right to me.

Soon I invited beings from other dimensions to stay in the villages I built and protect and secure them against the monsters that roamed at night. There was tons of characters I'd seen in video games that came to my humble dimension.

and that brings me to where I am now, All my friends,neighbors and servants have free will to do what they please, alot of them choose their own path but All of them praise God and all he's given me and the inhabitants of this dimension.

It was then that I got a visit from one of the other Horsemen, of all of them Conquest visited.

this is where my adventures began, this is my realm, this is...

MASSER'S REALM!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And thats the first chapter to something I thought of and had wanted to work on and will continue to work on. Masser's realm is a mix of all the video games I've played or heard of that I can grasp character from the games and a realm that looks like Minecraft. enjoy people as I weave this story, let me know what you think of this in the reviews. remember...I'm watching! 0-0 


	2. Chapter 2

Conquest walked into my office, lanterns were everywhere, aparentlly the old Death had a fancy for them and what they represented, so he aqainted that whoever had his powers would have lanterns be around them in their abode.  
This is because the lanterns represented souls that needed to pass on,Go to hell(yes its still around, God is everything, even merciful obviously.)Reincarnate(to where I have no idea.) or etc. Also around my office is a group of creatures simply known as Poes, They're skeletal minions that people often mistake for me which is embarrasing to say the least. I mean I look nothing alike to them, I have hair for one, its brown and semi long. my eyes are yellow while theirs are red, So I use scythes like they do it dosn't me we're the same.  
I lost my train of thought what was I saying? Oh right Conquest.

Conquest is a woman that sorta resembles Kurami Zell from No game No life...wait did I say sorta resembles? She looks exactly like her! I mean to me this is good, I'd always been a fan of the anime and Kurami.  
She even wore the same cute outfit that Kurami wears. My current thoughts disapeared when I saw she had tears in her eyes and was trying to hold them back.

I stood from my seat, I went to move to comfort only to have my black pants snag on something and cause me to trip.  
"Dah stone tiles!" I shouted as I hit the floor and got a bruise on my head.

She let out a small laugh, she was still crying but it was tears of laughter "Dosn't that hurt like hell?" she asked still giggling abit.

"More then you could imagine, these tiles have obsidian under them." I said in a dull tone.

"Aww come here" she said and hugged me.

Now from what I said before you could say that the other Horseman and women didn't like me, well that wasn't entirly true, infact they took a liking to me after we actually got talking. Conquest and me became friends first, then War being Conquest's big sister and twin came to like me, finally Famine gave into peer pressure and joined my group of friends. Mainly we all bonded over the fact that all of us had some creative talent.

I was good at building things in my world, in other worlds I thought up things to build. My imagination is pretty good.

The others had their own realms ofcourse, Though this story is called Masser's Realm it will include my friends realms as well.

I felt better after hitting my head that I asked Conquest what was wrong. Another thing about Conquest is that she actually introduced herself to her "followers" if you can call them that considering most of the residents of our realms served God and by extension they served us out of curtasy anyway she introduced herself as Zell which makes me think she is obsessed with the character she looks like.  
But I digress. I asked Zell what was wrong, she teared up again. but managed to say something this time.  
"My sister War is missing." she cried

I was dumbfounded  
"We're talking about the same War arn't we? The gun toating woman? always wears a wedding dress and veil?(I'll explain that one shortly) Can take on 100 men with only a sword and pistol?" I asked Retorically.

I know I keep getting off track but I have to explain alot in this chapter while still sticking to the story.  
Basically in her human life War or Edith as she liked to be called, was the faternal twin of Zell, if you couldn't guess by now, most of our humanoid apearences are based off obsessions we had in our past lives, minus me, my clothes are a reflection of my obsession with my post as Death. Zell as you may have guessed is obsessed with looking, sounding and being Kurami Zell, Famine we'll discuss at another time and Edith is obsessed with Marriage, acording to what she told everyone she was never married before she died and always liked the look of a bride. So basically any boy who likes Guns and Girls and Wedding atire would fall head over heels for her.

It was a big shock to me that she could go missing, she was War after all, the best warrior we had, she'd been in countless battles(I should also mention that we don't age and are stuck in youthful bodies, Thank you Benevolent ruler that is known as God.)

What I didn't notice was cause I was too busy comforting Zell and trying to wrap my head around Edith's disapearence, a snake apeared on my desk and opened its mouth, a strange deep voice echode throughout the hall.

"am I interrupting?" asked the voice in the snake.

I recongnized the voice it was-

"What do you want Sathanus," I asked, Sathanus was the Cheif demon of Wrath from another Hell that existed wouldn't you know it, right under the world I claimed, in the game the Hell was called the Nether, but Sathanus and his minions refered to it as Sath Land(The most laziest name for a Hell ever).

"Sathanus I'm going to kick your ass!" shouted a voice from the library which was connected to my chambers.

A armored individual burst through the door carrying a huge purplish sword.

"Where is he, I'll chop off his head and feed it to my Hell hounds!" shouted the figure.

"Calm down Abbadon, its just his voice through a snake call."

Abbadon(or however you spell his name, I get confused on that alot) Was the Chief of Earths hell(which by the way Earth is gone so Hell is like a rubbish bin of souls who piss God off.) He did his job as keeper of tainted souls till Satan showed up and took over fucking everyone over, Satans minions either domesticated the wild demons of hell or they enslaved Abbadon's Humanoid demons till they were basically slaves.

I helped free Abbadon after Satan's army began to flee Hell, ofcourse I was human at the time, So yeah I accomplished many feats in the war of Jesus,The Holy Spirit and The Lord vs Satan.  
(Yknow Satan should have been smart enough to know he was outmatched 3 to 1.)

Abbadon pledged himself to my service as my Steward and Bodyguard.

We all listened to what Sathanus had to say for he may have known where Edith was.

"I know where your precious Horsewoman War is muhahahahahha."

"Please not in his realm, please not in his realm." I thought.

"She is not in my realm."

"Yipee!" I shouted in my head.

" Cause she's in Hades Realm!"

"Oh shit!"

We could hear him chuckle over the snake

"You have 5 days to find her before Hades takes her soul and her divine powers!."

Abbadon stabbed the snake in half.

"Pf Asshole." he said sternly

I stood up "It looks like we have a friend to save. we'll need help though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Longest chapter for this story that I've written so far, may make longer chapters but with less explaining and more kick ass fighting and romance and...I'm getting ahead of myself here anyway praise God and have a nice day.


End file.
